las acciones valen mas que las palabras
by toushiroxkarin
Summary: Toushiro se siente responsable de lo que sucedió en una batalla contra Arrancars. El decide dar un paseo y se reune con Karin que calma sus sentimientos.


"Hitsugaya-Taicho?" Matsumoto-murmuró, como su capitán intentó colarse por la puerta. "¿Adónde vas?" -preguntó ella, pero Hitsugaya apenas se detuvo a mirarla.

"Afuera". Él respondió simplemente antes de caminar bajo la lluvia. Se había estado lloviendo por unos días bien largos y no mostraba signos de detenerse. Por unos minutos, estaba completamente empapado, su negro, Polo de manga corta estaba empapado.

Tenía el pelo blanco pálido colgado en su cara un poco más de lo habitual, mientras caminaba, pateando las piedras al caminar. Sus mocasines de color marrón claro estaban empapadas por el momento se dio cuenta de a dónde iba.

Hitsugaya Toshiro se encontró en los campos de fútbol, casi totalmente inundada por las lluvias. Hubo un balón de fútbol que nadan libremente. Se metió en el agua hasta los tobillos y recogió el balón de fútbol, casi se escapaba de las manos.

Se lanzó en los dedos por unos momentos, pensando.

"Fue mi culpa. Es mi culpa las cosas salieron mal. Yo soy el capitán superior en esta tarea, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada para ayudar. " El pensamiento, el sentimiento de su nudo en la garganta con dolor que agarró la pelota con un apretón nudillos blancos.

Hitsugaya lanzó la pelota tan alto como pudo y esperó a que bajara. Cuando llegó a la altura adecuada, que lo pateó hasta superior. Él trajo su pierna hacia abajo, a la espera de la pelota.

"Toshiro?" Oyó, haciéndolo girar para mirar por encima en la ruta. Karin. Kurosaki Karin estaba allí de pie, vestido con su ropa normal de una camisa y pantalón blanco con negro. Una sombrilla roja, se celebró en la cabeza mientras estaba allí mirando. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? En la lluvia?"

Se encogió de hombros, volviendo su mirada hacia el cielo. La lluvia golpeó la cara con fuerza mientras miraba, oyó un chapoteo como Karin entró en el agua. Se sintió más que vio a Karin detrás de él. Se trasladó el paraguas para cubrir a los dos.

"¿Estás bien?" Karin preguntó preocupado. Esta no fue el Toushiro que conocía. Este no era el terco, pero tranquilo, fresco y recogido Toushiro Hitsugaya que jugaban al fútbol con ella.

Sacudió la cabeza, pero no respondieron más, simplemente mirando al cielo. Sus ojos eran demasiado nublado para decir lo que pensaba como ella lo miraba fijamente. Puso su mano libre en su hombro, apretándolo para darle seguridad en contra de lo que estaba por venir.

Toshiro Hitsugaya tomó una respiración profunda y estabilizadora. Sabía que las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, la lluvia ocultar su presencia. Quería llegar y secarlas, pero sabía que sólo serían reemplazados por otros.

Sentir la mano en el hombro no es un consuelo en lo más mínimo. Era lo que se suponía que debía ser. Es un recordatorio de que no era real. Que estaba muerto, y era muy posible que iba a morir otra vez, al igual que muchos de sus subordinados y amigos habían hecho antes que él.

Se volvió hacia ella y la abrazó, envolviendo su fina, fuertes brazos alrededor del torso, presionando su cara en su hombro. Se sorprendió al principio, pero pronto abrazó a él, poniendo una mano tranquilizadora en su cabello.

"Está bien." Karin le dijo con dulzura. "Vamos a salir de la lluvia, Toushiro-kun." Ella dijo y él asintió en su hombro, levantando de nuevo. No olvidemos por unos segundos mientras ella le sonreía.

Era una sonrisa genuina. Él sonrió suavemente la espalda, dejar ir de ella. Me agarró la mano y tiró de él desde el charco gigante conocido como el campo de fútbol. Se tambaleó después de ella, su sonrisa cada vez mayor sólo el más pequeño de bits.

Llegaron a la banca en la colina y Karin lo llevó a sentarse junto a ella. "Entonces, ¿qué te molesta, Toushiro-kun?" -preguntó ella, ni dejarlo ir de sus manos. Se encogió de hombros.

"Dime, Toushiro". Ella dijo con fuerza, girando ligeramente en su asiento. Mantuvo la cabeza hacia abajo. "¿Por qué no me lo dices?"

"Tengo miedo". Él contestó en voz baja, patadas en los charcos a sus pies. La lluvia caía sobre el árbol por encima de ellos, las gotas de recogida de las hojas y goteo hacia abajo en ellos.

"¿De qué?" Karin preguntó y no dijo nada. "Usted no me puede decir, ¿verdad?" -Preguntó, y en su silencio, suspiró y dijo: "Muy bien".

Eso es lo que le gustaba de Karin. Él no necesita hablar, sabía lo que estaba pensando. Cuando él no quería decirle algo, ella lo entendería, pero empujar aún más.

La sintió puso una mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza, girándola a través de la densa, como hilos de seda. Se inclinó hacia ella un poco, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro. Ella le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

Matsumoto, salió al camino, en busca de su Taicho, cuando vio a los dos. Hitsugaya apoyándose en el hombro Kurosaki Karin, su brazo alrededor de los hombros. Hitsugaya tenía un brazo alrededor de su cintura, enterró su cara en su cabello.

Se veía tan linda, allí sentado como niños pequeños en el amor. "Voy a molestar más tarde." Matsumoto-murmuró, sintiendo el Fan de tregua. Ella miró hacia el cielo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de comenzar a alejarse.

Hitsugaya abrió los ojos mientras sentía la lluvia lenta y casi llegan a una parada. Karin estaba mirando el cielo. Hitsugaya le siguió la mirada para ver a su mirada fija en el sol poniente. Se volvió hacia ella.

Karin era a veces tan angelical, pese a ser el jugador de fútbol varonil veía todos los días o menos.

Él sonrió en voz muy baja antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y presionar los labios en su mejilla. Se sentó, aturdido por un momento, él se apartó, hundiendo la nariz de nuevo en su cabello. Levantó la mano y otra vez sus dedos enredados en su pelo blanco pálido.

A veces, todo lo que se necesita son acciones, un silencio que lo dice todo.

La pelota de fútbol por fin se vinieron abajo, flotando solemnemente en el agua como el sol finalmente seguía brillando.

Si.

A veces, una acción habla más fuerte que las palabras.


End file.
